Two Fillies, One Colt - Fun in the Clubhouse
by dooby22
Summary: Being in heat sucks! Apple Bloom knows this better than anypony. Unfortunately, her family can't help, because that would just be weird, right? What's a filly to do? While hanging out with Sweetie Belle at Sugarcube Corner, she thinks she's stumbled upon a possible solution to end their heat, at least for a while.
1. Chapter 1

"And that, my little ponies, is what is meant by 'the birds and the bees,'" Miss Cheerilee said. "Now . . ."

 _Bein' in heat sucks,_ Apple Bloom thought to herself with a groan. She squirmed in her seat, feeling the dampness of her arousal on her seat. Looking around the room, she could see that the other fillies in the room were suffering the same fate. Her friends and other classmates had the same pained look on their faces, squirming around in their seats, looking as if they were in desperate need to go to the bathroom. She knew better, having put up with this constant annoyance for weeks now. Usually, a pillow or a quick hoof would suffice. She couldn't count the many nights she'd stayed up, furiously humping her pillow, or at other times hoofing herself, in order to satiate her arousal. She hated how it kept her up at night. She hated how it kept her from concentrating on her schoolwork and the various lessons that Cheerilee was teaching them. The heat outside certainly didn't help matters. At this recollection, she found herself licking her lips. Suddenly, she really wanted a cold drink. As soon as she got home, she was going to pour herself a cool glass of sweet tea and chug it down like nopony's business.

At long last, Cheerilee said the words that every filly in the room was yearning to hear. "You're dismissed. Everypony" – they were out the door before she could finish – "have a great . . . . weekend." Sighing, she went about packing her things and heading home.

"Ugh, finally," Scootaloo groaned, walking outside with her friends. "I thought we'd _never_ get out of there."

"Ain't much better out here than it is in there," Apple Bloom said, shielding her eyes from the hot sun with a hoof. At least in the schoolhouse it was somewhat cooler, but out here in the blistering sun . . . Whoo doggies, were her nethers on fire!

Hopping up and down, Sweetie cried, "Come on, let's go to Sugarcube Corner and get some ice cream!"

Scootaloo shook her head. "Sorry, girls, but I can't. Rainbow Dash promised me that we were gonna get some flying in today." Her wings buzzed in excitement. She looked over her shoulder at them in glee.

"Well, alright, then," Apple Bloom agreed. "Have a good time."

"You girls sure you're gonna be okay without me?" Scootaloo asked, giving them a concerned look.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, go on, have fun," Sweetie said.

Scootaloo trotted off.

"So," Sweetie said, grinning, pressing up against Apple Bloom's side, "how's about getting that ice cream?"

Apple Bloom licked her lips. "Ya don't have to ask me twice. Ah was gonna go home and get some sweet tea, but ice cream sounds much better. Let's go!"

Sugarcube Corner was much cooler than the Ponyville shcoolhouse. Being inside it was like being inside a refrigerator. Both Apple Bloom and Sweetie sat at an empty booth, talking excitedly to one another while they waited for Pinkie to arrive with their treats.

"This heat thing is startin' to drive me up the wall," Apple Bloom said. "If we don't do somethin' soon, we're gonna be sufferin' from this dag blasted heat all summer."

Sweetie opened her mouth to say something. She didn't get the chance to. Before she could say anything, Pinkie arrived with their teats. "Here you go, girls! Enjoy! Oh, and I took the liberty of making you girls some milkshakes! Enjoy those, too!" She hopped away.

"Thanks, Pinkie," both fillies said in unison. Upon seeing that Pinkie had accidentally gotten their milkshakes wrong (Apple Bloom had gotten Sweetie's vanilla, and vice versa), they quickly swapped and proceeded to eat their ice cream.

"We gotta do something about this gosh darn heat," Apple Bloom said.

"Well, the clubhouse is on a secluded part of your farm," Sweetie said. "I'm sure if we went there for some privacy, we could come up with a solution."

Apple Bloom raised an eyebrow. "Are ya sayin' ya wanna experiment with each other?"

"You've never thought about it?"

Apple Bloom bit her lip, lifting her spoon to her mouth and taking a bite. Swallowing, she said, "Ah . . ." She blushed. "Ah wouldn't be opposed to it, but nopony could know. Alright?"

Sweetie nodded. "Deal! Besides, you have to take what you can get and work with it. All of the boys in our class are probably at home working on homework anyways."

"Not all of them," Apple Bloom said. Sweetie noticed that she was looking across the room. Following her friend's gaze, she spotted Rumble sitting at an empty table. "Are you thinkin' what Ah'm thinkin'?"

"You mean that Rumble looks really cute?" Sweetie asked. She shook her head. "Aren't he and Scootaloo dating or something?"

"No." Apple Bloom shook her head. "She has a crush on him and all, but they haven't officially gone out. Speaking of which" – she looked at Sweetie out of the corner of her eye – "who do you have a crush on?"

"Promise you won't tell?"

"Ah promise."

"Okay." She took a deep breath and then hastily replied, "It's Spike."

Apple Bloom blinked at that. "Spike? Doesn't he have a crush on yer sister?"

"Y-yeah, but . . . well, it's just . . . we danced together at Cadence's wedding and we had such a good time."

"He danced with all of us, not just you."

"I know, but me and him had such a good time. He even offered to get me some punch afterward."

"Really? How come he didn't do that with me and Scoots?"

Sweetie shrugged.

"You know what would be hot?" Apple Bloom asked. She grinned and nodded towards Rumble. "Him and Spike getting it on."

Sweetie couldn't help but laugh at that. "Oh, come on, Apple Bloom. You know as well as I do that they would never go for that. Spike loves Rarity and Rumble loves Scootaloo."

Apple Bloom sighed dejectedly. "Yeah, Ah suppose yer right. Still fun to think about, though."

"He doesn't seem to be doing anything at the moment." Sweetie continued to eye the young pegasus, watching him as he quietly doodled at his table, occasionally taking a drink of his beverage. "You don't suppose he'd be willing to hang out with us, do you, since Scootaloo is busy and all?"

"Ah think ya only want him to hang out with us 'cause ya got ulterior motives."

"And like you don't?" Sweetie stuck out her tongue.

"Well" – she slid off her seat and landed on all fours on the floor – "come on, let's go ask him." She began walking towards Rumble's table, with Sweetie at her side. She cleared her throat to get the young colt's attention. He turned his head to look at her. "Hey, Rumble, me and Sweetie were wonderin' if ya wanted to come over to our clubhouse to hang out?"

Rumble shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not?"

Sweetie blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah. I asked Scootaloo if she wanted to hang out together, but she told me she had plans. I assume she bailed on you guys too, huh?" He took another drink of his beverage.

"Uh-huh," Apple Bloom said, nodding her head.

"Well, I guess hanging out with you guys would be the next best thing." He stuffed his sketchbook and art pencils into his saddlebags, strapped them onto his back, and hopped to the floor. "Well, let's go." He began heading towards the front entrance.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie grabbed their shakes and ice cream before following Rumble out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rumble was left with no option other than to follow the two fillies that were in front of him. He kept his head down, his eyes staring at the ground below. But, as boys often tend to do, his eyes had a tendency to wander, and he gingerly lifted his head to watch the two fillies saunter before him. Their tails bobbed back and forth, their hips swayed, their heads turned towards the other as they talked excitedly to one another, occasionally peeking at him over their shoudlers out of the corners of their eyes. His eyes traveled downward. He could just barely make out their vaginas and buttholes, though, naturally, their swishing tails made it quite difficult to see them properly. Even so, he could still see that the two fillies were quite wet. As if their rear ends had a mind of their own, their buttholes were constantly winking at him, as if tempting him to mount them right then and there. He shook his head, choosing instead to focus on the apple trees that were on either side of him.

The town of Ponyville was far behind them, the trio having finally arrived at Sweet Apple Acres. The numerous orchards made for a welcome distraction from the two plots that were in front of Rumble. He found himself watching the apples hanging from the trees, his mouth salivating at the sight, the smell, and, as he imagined the delicious taste, he found himself drooling even more.

Rumble's eyes soon fell upon the farmhouse, the front porch occupying not only Applejack, but Big Mac as well, both of whom seemed to be in the middle of a break, as they were each sipping some sweet tea from a glass. The two of them waved over at Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle as they walked past, and even gave Rumble a smile and a wave as he too sauntered past them. He grinned back at them and nodded, before he continued to follow after the two fillies in front of him. Unfortunately for him, this meant that his eyes were once again drawn to their rumps as they continued to walk. It seemed that the two hadn't stopped talking, even as they had walked past Applejack and Big Mac. Rumble strained to hear, curious as to what in Equestria they were talking about, but the two fillies were keen on talking in hushed whispers, making it all but impossible to catch any snippets of the conversation that they were having. Just like they had been doing for the entire duration of their trip, they would occasionally giggle at each other, look over their shoulders at Rumble, before once again pressing onward with their dialogue. He sighed dejectedly, hanging his head in defeat. At least from this position, the ground provided a welcome distraction from the two fillies' rear ends. Their assholes and pussies continued to wink at him, hence why he kept his eyes directed towards the ground, if only to keep himself from getting hard. The last thing he wanted was for the two fillies to think he was a pervert with no self-control.

Regardless of whether he had any self-control or not became irrelevant, as Rumble soon found himself bumping into their behinds, him having not noticed that they had come to a complete stop, his eyes being directed towards the ground, and he quickly took a couple of steps back, shaking his head to drive the dizziness away. The girls had stopped talking and giggling. They were now looking up at something. He followed their line of sight and noticed that the three of them were now standing in front of what appeared to be a shack, a clubhouse, of some kind. Apple Bloom's voice caused him to look back down to see that the two fillies were staring at him with broad grins on their faces.

"Well, we're here," the farm filly said. She nodded her head towards the clubhouse. "Come on." And with that command, both she and Sweetie Belle started making their way up the ramp towards the front door, leaving Rumble with little to no choice but to follow after them.

Looking at the outside, one would naturally assume that the interior of the clubhouse was relatively small, so one would be surprised when Rumble was taken aback at just how much room there actually was in the clubhouse when he stepped through the door. He came to a halt, his mouth dropping open, his eyes slowly drifting across the room. The walls were littered with drawings of Rainbow Dash. There were two long white sheets of paper, these two also showing several different drawings, though it was somewhat hard to make out what said drawings were due to the fact that a majority of them were crossed out with a big red "X", the thickness of the lines telling him that the drawings had been crossed out with a marker. Rumble was left to assume that these sheets represented all of the different activities the Cutie Mark Crusaders had done in an effort to get their cutie marks. As well as the drawings, there were also photographs lining the walls, pictures of Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, as well as several other ponies that the Cutie Mark Crusaders appeared to be close to. Rumble guessed he shouldn't have been too surprised to see photographs of Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle among them, seeing as how the three mares were quite close to the Cutie Mark Crusaders as well.

The floor was, surprisingly, given that the clubhouse housed three little fillies, quite clean. Rumble supposed that this was a given, seeing as how the Cutie Mark Crusaders needed to walk about while in the clubhouse.

Rumble was surprised to find something that hadn't caught his eye until now. There was a podium in the back, directly in the center across from the door. He guessed that was where Apple Bloom, clearly the leader of the group, talked with the other Crusaders during their meetings. Suddenly, he wondered what a Cutie Mark Crusaders meeting entailed, and he found himself with the sudden urge to attend one to see what it was like.

A loud thump brought Rumble's attention to the girls once again. He looked down to see them dumping their saddlebags to the floor. He swallowed. "So, uh, what do you guys wanna do?" He racked his brain, thinking that maybe the three of them could work on homework, but remembered that Miss Cheerilee hadn't assigned them any. His original intentions of coming here suddenly struck him. "I suppose we should get started on our science project, huh?" To his surprise, the girls shook their heads as they started to approach him.

"Actually, Rumble . .." Sweetie Belle started, only to stop suddenly and turn towards Apple Bloom. The two of them huddled together and began whispering to each other. Once more, Rumble strained his ears to listen, but couldn't hear anything that either of them were saying. After about a minute or so of talking, Apple Bloom and Sweetie turned back towards him.

The colt's eyes shifted from one filly to the other before shrugging his shoulders and asking, "So, what are we doing?"

Sweetie Belle bit her lip. Despite her original intentions of dragging Rumble here, she was suddenly struck with a bout of nervousness, and her eyes shifted uncomfortably to Apple Bloom, who gave her a big grin and a nod. Sighing, she hung her head and, lifting her eyes to meet Rumble's, said, "I suppose we should just come clean."

Rumble blinked in confusion at that. "Come clean?" he echoed.

"You see, the reason why we asked you to come over here was because, well . . . how should I say this?" Sweetie Belle asked, tapping her chin in thought.

"Oh, for the love of . . ." Apple Bloom groaned. "We're both in heat and we want you to screw us!" Her entire face turned red and a few beads of sweat rolled down either side of her face, whereas the expression on Rumble's face looked as if somepony had just slapped him senseless. One of his eyes twitched and he stuttered out, "W-w-what?"

Sweetie Belle glared at Apple Bloom before mumbling, "Nice going." She made a move to approach him, but seeing him take a nervous step back stopped her in her tracks and she set her hoof back on the floor. Once more, she sighed and nodded her head, as if to confirm what Apple Bloom had said was true. "Well, it's true, Rumble. You see, we've been having to put up this heat for the past several weeks now and we're getting tired of it. Used to be where our hooves or some toys would work just fine, but they ain't working anymore. We need something better, something real."

It took a while, but Rumble soon found his voice. "Just . . . hold on a second here," he said, lifting a hoof and looking away, as if in an attempt to get Sweetie Belle to stop talking. "Let me see if I got this right." He looked from one filly to the other before speaking again. "You two . . . want me to . . ." – he swallowed – "have sex with you?"

"Uh-huh," both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle said, nodding their heads and grinning.

Rumble's mouth and throat suddenly felt unnaturally dry, and he swallowed yet again, if only to get some moisture back in his throat. He coughed into a hoof, then said, "But I, uh . . . I, uh . . ."

Apple Bloom giggled. "If y'all are worried about anypony catchin' us or overhearin' us, ya have nothin' to worry about. This here clubhouse is on a private, secluded part of Sweet Apple Acres, so we have total privacy here."

"R-really?" Rumble asked.

"Uh-huh," Sweetie Belle said, nodding her head.

Rumble looked around the room. "Do you guys have any . . . you know . . .?"

"Lube?" Apple Bloom finished for him. "No. We thought we could use our mouths instead." Upon saying this, she licked her lips in a sensual manner, flashing the colt a seductive look.

"I . . . I . . ." Rumble rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the floor. "I don't know, guys. Won't we get in some sort of trouble for this?"

"Why would we get you in trouble?" Sweetie asked in deadpan manner. "We're your friends."

"Exactly!" Apple Bloom agreed with a sharp nod of her head. She made an attempt to approach Rumble, and this time he didn't retreat. She poked at his chest with a hoof. "And friends do friends favors, don't they?"

"I . . . I guess so," Rumble replied.

"Come on, Rumble," Sweetie said, approaching the two. "You want to make us feel good, don't you?"

A bead of sweat rolled down one side of Rumble's face and he swallowed hard. "Uh, well . . ."

"It'll make you feel good, too," Sweetie went on.

If possible, Rumble began to sweat even more. "Well, I, uh . . . I suppose it could be fun." Seeing Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom grin widely at this made him smile. Slowly, he was starting to get a bit more comfortable with the idea of deflowering these two little fillies.

"Tell ya what, Rumble," Apple Bloom said, "since yer the guest, we'll let ya run things. In other words, you get to call the shots."

Rumble blinked in surprise at that. "Really?"

Apple Bloom nodded. "Sure." Hearing Sweetie moan, she turned to her friend and asked, "What?"

"Does this mean I'll get to live out one of my fantasies?" the unicorn asked.

Apple Bloom blinked. "What do ya mean?"

Sweetie blushed as she replied, "Well . . ." She looked away and looked at her two friends out of the corner of her eye. She bit her lip nervously. "I've . . . always fantasied about what it'd be like to be dominated." She gave Rumble a hopeful look. "Would that be okay with you, Rumble? Would you and Apple Bloom like to dominate me?"

Both Apple Bloom and Rumble exchanged happy, eager smiles with each other. He nodded his head and said to Sweetie, "Yes, I think I'd like that. It sounds like fun."

"Yeah," Apple Bloom said, "but we should probably go over a few things."

"Huh?" Sweetie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we do want to dominate you," Apple Bloom said, "but we need to know what all we can do to ya."

Sweetie's eyes lit up with understanding and she nodded her head. "Ohh, I get it now."

"First of all," Apple Bloom said, "are ya okay with me and Rumble kissin' you?"

Sweetie giggled. "Of course."

"What about you kissing me and Apple Bloom?" Rumble asked.

"That's fine," Sweetie replied.

"Do you like having your pussy eaten out?" Apple Bloom asked. "What about eatin' mah pussy?" She suddenly turned around and lifted her tail, giving her friend a good, long look at her soaked vagina.

"Yes and yes," Sweetie said.

"And your butt?" Rumble asked. "What about me and Apple Bloom eating your butt, or you eating out ours?"

"I think it'd feel good, so yes to the first."

Apple Bloom turned around and raised an eyebrow. "And the second? What about you eatin' our butts?"

Sweetie Belle shook her head. "No, thanks. That sounds disgusting."

"Fine, then," Rumble agreed. He leaned forward, reaching over to squeeze at the filly's plump rump. "What about spankings? Can we spank your cute little tush if you misbehave?"

"Oh, yes, please," Sweetie replied with a shudder. "I want you two to spank me as hard as you can."

Apple Bloom laughed at that. "Sounds like this one likes a little punishment."

"I like that," Rumble said with a grin. "Can we play rough with you?"

Sweetie titled her head. "What do you mean?"

"You know . . . can we do stuff like this?" Without warning, Rumble took a chunk of Sweetie's mane in his teeth and gave a mighty jerk, causing Sweetie to let out a moan. Releasing her, he grinned and said, "I'll take that as a yes." He smirked. "You sure do like it rough, don't you, Sweetie Belle?"

Sweetie Belle blushed, but nonetheless nodded her head. "And that also means you can throw me down if you want, just don't do it too hard. I don't want to end up with bruises or anything."

"Check," Apple Bloom said. She licked her lips, eyeing Sweetie's horn. "You know, I've always wondered what a unicorn's horn tasted like?"

"You mean you want to lick and suck my horn?" Sweetie asked.

"Can we?" Apple Bloom asked eagerly, her entire face lighting up.

Sweetie shrugged. "Why not?" She looked between Rumble and Apple Bloom. "What about you guys?"

"What about us?" Rumble inquired.

"Well, are you guys all for everything that you guys just named off?" Sweetie asked. "You know, eating butthole, being rough, spanking, that sort of thing."

"Ah ain't as much into the rough stuff as you, Sweetie Belle," Apple Bloom admitted, "but Ah wouldn't mind mah behind gettin' a nice whippin'."

Sweetie gave Rumble a questioning look. "What about you, big boy?"

Rumble's cheeks got hot as he shyly admitted, "Actually, I've always kinda wondered what it'd be like taking a stallion's cock up my butt."

Apple Bloom giggled at that. "Ah think that can be arranged. Anything else y'all would like to try, Rumble?"

"Everything that I just listed off," Rumble replied. "I want to try a little bit of everythin', and I think you two do too."

Apple Bloom nodded her head. "Yep! So, ya ready to get started, Rumble?"

"Um . . . well . . . I'm . . . not exactly hard right now," Rumble said.

Apple Bloom sighed and turned her head to whisper to Sweetie Belle, "He ain't budgin'."

"Can't say I blame him, really," Sweetie replied. She gave her friend a hopeful look as she asked, "Any ideas?"

"Well, Ah did have one idea. It's a little extreme, but if yer up for it ––"

"What!?"

"Well, we could try . . . 'playing' with each other." At Sweetie's confused look, she elaborated, "Ya know, kissin' and doing 'other things' with each other. You and me."

Sweetie looked over at Rumble, who still seemed as if he hadn't become hard yet. She whispered to Apple Bloom, "Do you think it'll work?"

"Only one way to find out."

Before Sweetie could say anything more, she suddenly felt Apple Bloom's lips pressed up against hers. Her eyes widened in shock, taken aback by the fact that Apple Bloom would be so forward. She looked over at Rumble out of the corner of her eye to see that this had gotten his attention. Like hers, his eyes had widened in surprise, his mouth falling open as he stared at the erotic display of affection occurring in front of him. A small smile came to her lips. So far, Apple Bloom's plan seemed to be having an affect on their friend.

Her eyes snapped back to Apple Bloom, feeling the rounded tip of something wet probing at her lips. Apple Bloom had her eyes fully closed, completely immersing herself in the moment. Slowly, she wrapped her hooves around Sweetie's neck, drawing the unicorn closer to her so that the tip of her tongue was tightly pressed up against Sweetie's lips. Apple Bloom slipped her hooves from Sweetie's neck to her back. She kept going, sliding her hooves down the curve of Sweetie's back until they came to rest at the base of Sweetie's two-toned tail. She groped at Sweetie's ass, making the unicorn let out a surprised gasp. Instantly, Apple Bloom saw her chance and took it, forcing her tongue inside Sweetie's mouth, letting out a pleased moan, feeling her tongue coiling around Sweetie's own tongue. This had the affect she desired on Sweetie Belle, as the unicorn closed her eyes and let out a moan of her own, returning Apple Bloom's gesture with her own tongue, sliding it inside Apple Bloom's mouth. Sweetie squealed in delight, as Apple Bloom showed her gratitude by tightly squeezing her butt.

Rumble, left to his own devices, could do nothing more than simply stand there and stare as the two fillies blatantly swapped tongues and spit in front of him. He was still quite shocked that they would do something like this without his prompting, but his body certainly wasn't complaining. Unbeknownst to him, the titillating display was indeed having an affect on his body, but not on the region that he was expecting. He was just barely aware of the fact that there was something stirring within him. He became fully aware of it once the rounded tip of his cock bumped against his belly. It wasn't until then that he looked down and noticed that he had become quite hard, painfully so in fact, due to the display of the two fillies making out in front of him. Looking back up, it seemed as if the two fillies had also taken note of his hard package, as they were both looking at him out of the corners of their eyes, smiles plastered on their faces while they continued to see which one of them could shove their tongue the deepest down the other's throat.

Pressing a hoof against Sweetie's chest, Apple Bloom gently pushed her down onto the floor, their lips and tongues still locked together as they continued to compete with each other. The lack of oxygen finally became too much for Apple Bloom and she reared back her head, taking huge gulps of air in an attempt to get some air back into her lungs. She smiled down at Sweetie Belle, who was smiling back at her, a huge grin on her face.

"Well, that was fun," Sweetie Belle said, sitting up slightly. She gave Apple Bloom a flirtatious look. "Want to keep going?" She licked her chops in that same sensual manner that Apple Bloom had with Rumble earlier. "Or is our captor ready for some fun?" She looked over at said captor out of the corner of her eye and noticed that he had indeed become hard from their erotic display.

Apple Bloom got off Sweetie Belle and walked over to Rumble, stooping down low to take a peek underneath his legs to get a good look at his package. She reached out a hoof to touch it. It twitched in her grasp. She turned to look over her shoulder at Sweetie Belle and grinned. "I'd say he's ready."

Sweetie pouted at this. "Aw, that's a shame . . ."

Apple Bloom laughed. "Do ya like mah tongue in yer mouth that much, Sweets?"

Sweetie blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

Chuckling, Apple Bloom walked back over to Sweetie Belle and wrapped her legs around her friend's neck. "We can keep goin' if ya want. I'm sure Rumble won't mind." Just to make sure, she looked over at him and asked, "Ya don't mind us continuin', do ya, Rumble?"

Rumble had no objections to this. He quickly shook his head and motioned for the girls to press onward. "Nope. I don't mind at all. By all means, keep going."

Permission to continue granted, Apple Bloom pulled Sweetie close and practically rammed her tongue down the unicorn's throat, roughly grabbing at her ass in the process, making Sweetie squeal in delight. She lifted a leg to give Apple Bloom a better angle with which to grope at her behind. She moaned, feeling Apple Bloom caress her rear with a hoof, and she pulled away from the kiss, giggling, a string of saliva connecting their tongues together. "If I didn't know any better, Bloom, I'd say you _really_ like my butt."

Now it was Apple Bloom's turn to blush. "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"Come on, Bloom," Sweetie went on. "Don't be shy. Just admit it."

If possible, Apple Bloom blushed even more. "Okay, Ah admit it. Ah . . . really like your butt."

Across from them, Rumble chuckled as he stepped towards them. "You aren't the only one, Apple Bloom. Remember that song that Scootaloo sang at the talent show a couple of months ago?"

"Ya mean the one where she said 'sexy booty' ten times in a row?" Apple Bloom asked.

Rumble nodded. "Yeah, that's the one."

"What about it?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Rumble grinned and he motioned between the two fillies with a hoof. "Your butts are the 'sexy booty' that she was singing about. You remember the line, don't you?"

"'You know it is my duty to satisfy your booty,'" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle echoed.

"We may have to pay Scootaloo a visit once this is over," Apple Bloom suggested.

"Speaking of satisfying booty," Sweetie said, getting onto all fours, turning around, and raising her butt in the air. "Why don't you get a taste of mine?" She grinned at Apple Bloom over her shoulder.

Apple Bloom didn't hesitate. She slapped a hoof down on Sweetie's behind, making the unicorn moan in the process, and began using both hooves to caress the two globes that were Sweetie's buttocks, spreading them and pushing them together. The feeling made Sweetie moan.

"Let me help you out there, Apple Bloom," Rumble offered, not too keen on passing up an opportunity like this. He brought his face as close to Sweetie's rump as he could before he dangled a string of saliva above the opening. It stayed airborne for a moment or two before finally dropping down onto the opening below. He didn't need to do anything else; Apple Bloom did the rest for him, by way of mashing Sweetie's butt-cheeks together, getting the spit as deep into the hole as she could. He turned and gave her an encouraging pat on he shoulder. "There you go, Apple Bloom. Have at it." His reward was a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," Apple Bloom whispered in his ear, before bringing her face towards Sweetie's behind and beginning to feast on the hole that had been presented to her. Rumble, meanwhile, stood back and sat down to enjoy the show.

Sweetie gasped, feeling Apple Bloom's tongue caressing the sensitive ring of her anus. She hadn't been expecting this to feel so weird. But it was a good kind of weird, the kind of weird that felt kind of wrong but felt so right on so many levels. Suddenly she didn't care that it felt wrong. Without her knowing it, she started pressing her hips back to take in more of that tongue, making Apple Bloom moan in the process. She gasped yet again, feeling herself being pulled back, and she looked over her shoulder to see Apple Bloom leading her down to the floor to where she was sitting on Apple Bloom's face, the farm filly hugging her plump hips while she continued to dig her tongue as deep into her ass as it would go. She moaned and bounced her ass against Apple Bloom's face, making the filly squeal in delight.

For Apple Bloom, the experience was entirely new for her. The inside of Sweetie's rear end was searingly hot, but not to the point that it was uncomfortable. It was just the right temperature to send a jolt of pleasure through her spine. She wrapped her hooves around Sweetie's waist, bringing the unicorn's butt even closer, to the point where her face was entirely enveloped by Sweetie's rear end. Her tongue worked eagerly, lapping against the tight bud of flesh in front of her, completely soaking it in her spit. Every time she would moan into it, it would send a jolt of pleasure shooting through Sweetie Belle as well, and the unicorn would let out a pleasurable moan of her own in the process. She slapped a hoof down on Sweetie's buttocks as she pulled her face away, and she grinned when she heard a squeal of delight come from her friend. She smacked Sweetie's ass for a second time, harder this time, causing Sweetie to press her butt down on Apple Bloom's face, which naturally led to Apple Bloom digging her tongue as deep into the crack of Sweetie's ass as she could.

Rumble merely sat and watched the two have their fun. While he hadn't known them for as long a time as Scootaloo, their sisters, or their sisters' friends, the two of them certainly did know how to put on a good show. Briefly, he wondered just how the two of them had learned to put on such a delightful show, and made a point to ask them about it later on. For the time being, his raging hard-on was distracting him. He looked down at it before looking back up at the two fillies. Sweetie caught his eye and she smirked.

"You wanna try this, big boy?" she asked, flashing him a wink. He nodded dumbly, and she, though reluctantly, got off Apple Bloom's face and sauntered over to him. After awhile, Apple Bloom got to her hooves and proceeded to do the same. Sweetie got behind him, lifted up his tail, and shoved her face into his ass, driving her tongue as deep as it would go into the crack of his ass. He gasped.

Apple Bloom was too distracted by the cock that was bobbing up and down in front of her to pay any attention to what Sweetie was doing. She got underneath him and took the tip of his cock in her mouth without any hesitation, prompting another gasp from him. She suddenly felt something pressing against her head, forcing her head down onto the floor, and, after giving it a moment's thought, realized that it was Rumble's hooves. The lad must've thought that it would be a good idea to stand up on his hind hooves in order to give the girls better access to his goods. This indeed provided Apple Bloom with better access to his cock, as it allowed her to take even more of his hard dick into her mouth. Rumble was by no means a big fellow, but his dick was rather impressive, especially for a pony his size, which was relatively small.

Rumble's mind was a foggy hazy. Between Sweetie eating out his ass and Apple Bloom eating his cock, he didn't know which was better. He kept his hooves on Apple Bloom's head in order to support himself, not being used to standing on two legs, after all. Whether this was fortunate or not was unknown to him, but this caused Apple Bloom's mouth to completely envelope his cock to the balls. He grinned to himself, feeling the little filly fondle his balls with her hooves while she started to bob her head up and down. He threw his head back and groaned. He wasn't entirely sure where this filly had learned her skills with sucking a cock, but whomever she had learned them from certainly made sure that she knew what she was doing. She was sucking his cock like a pro. Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle was feasting on his ass like there was no tomorrow. She must have had her entire face buried in his butt to have her tongue as deep as she did inside of it right now. He pushed his hips back to aid her in digging her tongue even further into his tight butthole, which naturally led to withdrawing his dick from Apple Bloom's mouth, and he grinned when the farm filly leaned forward in an attempt to keep the thing within the confines of her mouth. Not wanting the filly to go without his cock for too long, he threw his hips forward, shoving his cock deep into Apple Bloom's mouth, making her give a surprised squeak in the process.

The three worked well with one another, with Rumble serving as the coordinator behind their actions. Sweetie drew her tongue deep into Rumble's ass just as Apple Bloom was drawing her mouth away from his cock, and vice versa, making it so that Rumble was never without pleasure. It was a new experience for all parties involved.

Sure, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle had done their share of practicing oral before, using dildos or sometimes each other, but neither one of them had sucked an actual cock before. While Apple Bloom had indeed enjoyed practicing her oral skills on a dildo, the real thing was an entirely new experience. For one thing, the taste was completely different. Whereas a dildo mainly tasted like rubber, a real live penis tasted musky, salty, and fleshy. The taste was unlike anything she'd ever tasted before, and she found herself craving more of it as time went on. She brought her hooves to Rumble's hips, putting them on top of Sweetie's, in order to get his cock as deep into her mouth as she could.

While being on the receiving end of a good ass-eating was one thing, being the one doing the actual ass-eating was just as good, if not better. There was a muskiness to the taste of Rumble's ass, sure, but overall Sweetie found herself enjoying the taste. She was surprised to find that Rumble's butt was surprisingly clean, for a colt, so she didn't mind burying her face in it in order to drive her tongue as deep into his hole as it would go. The pleasurable groan that resulted from this told her that her instincts were having the desired affect. She caught Apple Bloom's eye and the two of them winked at each other, and suddenly it became a competition between the two, seeing which one of them could pleasure Rumble the best. Apple Bloom was cramming her mouth with his cock while Sweetie's tongue was nothing more than a blur underneath his tail as she lapped, licked, and slurped at his asshole, practically feasting on it, making out with it with her tongue.

Rumble bit his lip, unable to do anything else, as the pleasure that had been coursing through him before suddenly skyrocketed. He cried out, slamming his hips against Apple Bloom's face, beginning to shove his cock in and out of her maw, wanting to extend the pleasure as much as possible. There was a noticeable pressure building in his loins, one that continued to climb higher and higher. "Ahhhhh . . ." he groaned. He placed his hooves on the back of Apple Bloom's head, bringing her face closer to his pelvis, making it so that she was practically deep-throating him. "Apple Bloom . . . your mouth . . . mmm, so warm . . ." He looked over his shoulder at Sweetie Belle, who practically had her entire face buried in his butt. "Mmm, Sweetie Belle, your tongue . . . Mmm, yeah, keep going . . ." With a hoof, he lifted it and sent it crashing down on Apple Bloom's behind, making the filly cry out in surprise. Even so, he managed to catch the hint of a moan from her, no matter how much she tried to mask it. "Oh, you like that, do you?" he asked, a smirk coming across his face. A nod coming from Apple Bloom, he smacked her ass yet again, causing her to flip her tail up onto her back. He chuckled, and continued to thrust his hips back and forth, slamming his hips against Apple Bloom's face and pressing his ass against Sweetie's face as he did so. The pressure continued to build and build until he couldn't take it anymore. Leaning forward, he bit down hard on Apple Bloom's mane, in order to stifle the scream that he wanted to release. No sooner had he done so was it that the pressure finally began to alleviate from his body, and the rounded tip of his cock expanded before gushing his sweet release down Apple Bloom's throat.

The taste of Rumble's cum was much more salty than Apple Bloom imagined it would be. Even so, she gulped it down. Once she had a mouthful of the stuff, she grabbed Sweetie by the neck and drew her in for a deep, passionate kiss, using her tongue to share Rumble's cum with her friend. She could taste the colt's ass on Sweetie's tongue, and this, combined with the feeling of having Sweetie's tongue in her mouth once again, sent a shiver down Apple Bloom's spine. She felt the vibrations as Sweetie moaned into her mouth, sending yet another shiver down her back. She let out a gasp, feeling Sweetie push the cum back into her mouth, and she swallowed. They continued this process until they each had a sizable amount of cum between them, then both proceeded to swallow before falling over onto their backs.

All three parties lay on the floor panting, trying to get their breath back. Rumble seemed to be having the most trouble due to all of the energy he'd been putting in, but both of the girls seemed to be having a hard time getting their breath back as well. They laid in silence for a good five minutes before somepony said anything. It was Sweetie Belle who broke the silence.

"That was fun." All Apple Bloom and Rumble could do was nod in agreement. She sat up and grinned down at them. "So what's next? You guys ready for round two?"

Rumble waved her away. "You guys go ahead. I'm gonna rest here for a little bit."

Sweetie shrugged and looked over at Apple Bloom. "You want to keep going, or do you need a moment to rest too?"

Apple Bloom shook her head and sat up to give Sweetie a loving kiss on the lips. Pulling away, she licked her chops and said, "No, Ah'm good. What did ya have in mind."

"Hmm . . ." Sweetie said, beginning to ponder to herself.


End file.
